Moving Up Part 2: Don't Cry, Little One
by Fire Star
Summary: The 2nd part of the Jyoushirou series! Much better than the first. Rated R because Koushirou tries to-oops! don't wanna give away the story!


Digimon  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Notes: Okay, I couldn't think of any names so I *borrowed(yeah...that's right...borrowed...)* some names from Sailor Moon. Also, the title is a line from my SM manga, actually the line was "Don't Cry Little Maiden" but I changed it a little.  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Part 2  
"Who would have known high school would be easy and tiring at the same time. They give out a lot of homework and assignments, but everything is so easy, it's boring. I even got to the point where I don't do my homework and just answer the questions in class."  
  
"Don't you have to hand it in though?" Jyou took a sip of his hot cocoa.  
  
"Well, they tell you if they want it handed in the next day. I thought it was actually going to be a challange." Koushirou sighed. He had been in high school for a two months now. Jyou had called up and now Koushirou was at his house drinking cocoa.  
  
"You're lucky, Shirou-chan. I envy you. I wish I was that smart."  
  
"That's what everyone always says. But, there's just no challange. I want to do something and not know what's going on."  
  
"That has happened before. You remember in the Digiworld?"  
  
"Yeah, but no one else knew anything either."  
  
"Oh! I see. You want to have someone be better than you at something?"  
  
Koushirou quickly stood. "Exactly!" He exclaimed, having his hand pointing to the ceiling.  
  
"Heh heh heh. I know the perfect thing. I'll come by your house tomorrow, okay?"  
  
"Huh? What is it?"  
  
"It'll be a surprise!"  
  
"Well. Okay."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
There was a knock at the door. "Must be Jyou." Koushirou went and opened it.  
  
"Hey!" It was Jyou.  
  
"Hi! Now are you going to tell me what I'm not going to be good at?"  
  
Jyou smiled. "This!" He brought his backpack over his shoulder and took something out.  
  
"MARIO KART 64?! A video game?!"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"But I don't have Nintendo 64."  
  
"It's okay! I brought mine!"  
  
"I would've never guessed that YOU would play video games."  
  
"Only once in awhile I play them. So lets play! You'll never beat me! I'm an expert! Hahahaha!"  
  
"Rrrrr....right!"  
  
Jyou hooked it up and they turned it on, selecting two players and the Expert Cup. *author note: I think that's what it's called, I haven't played it since Goddess knows when! I also can't remember which order the tracks are in, so give me space here! Or the names for that matter.* Jyou slected Bowser as his character and Koushirou selected Yoshi.  
  
They started the first track: The Yoshi Valley one. It was a bit tricky since there were lots of twists and turns and sometimes you even fell off! The boxes had question marks in them so you couldn't tell who was in first or last. But,finally, Koushirou crossed the finish line, only to realize that he came in first. Not only did he come in first, but it was another twenty or thirty seconds before anyone else finished. He dropped the controller. "Ohh...First place....again."  
  
"Don't worry, Shirou-chan, there's still three more races, and they're all hard. And Rainbow Road is a death trap! Esspecially for a newbie like you."  
  
"Oh thanks. That cheered me right up," Koushirou said sarcastically.  
  
"Heh heh."  
  
The Standings:  
  
Yoshi's Valley - Koushirou  
The Ghost course - Koushirou  
Donkey Kong's Track - Koushirou  
Rainbow Road - Jyou, but Koushirou was behind him by 2 seconds.  
  
The overall winner - Koushirou  
  
"Impossible! I've never lost to anyone! Let alone a NEWBIE!!" Jyou screamed.  
  
Koushirou stood up. Without saying anything, he ran out the apartment door, leaving Jyou there, stunned.  
  
"Hu-?" Jyou raced out after Koushirou. The elevator doors closed and Jyou caught only a glimpse of the boy.  
  
I can't believe it. Why do I have to be so great at everything? Jyou didn't even seem to try. Maybe he wanted me to win, but he knew that I didn't want to win. Maybe Jyou HATES me. What if he was playing one big joke, and   
laughing behind my back! We've only kissed once before. ONCE. And we've been going out for three months. THREE MONTHS. The elevator door opened and Koushirou ran out and outside.  
  
It's not fair. Jyou hates me, no body loves me, I'm great about everything. Why should I live if no body loves me? He kept running down the street. I WANT to die, but how? I can't exactly jut buy a gun and shoot myself. Maybe if I drink  
a lot of nailpolish, or even toxic glue. I wonder if super glue would work faster? Or maybe, I could suffocate myself. I heard that you can die by medicine overdose. That's a good idea. I like that one the most.  
  
He kept running, remembering where there was a drugstore just a little further. Then he stopped and noticed he was crying.   
Oh yeah! That would look just great! A suspicious, crying kid buying medicine at a drugstore! He wiped the tears away and continued running. He started walking as he entered the store. I can do this. Buy medicine and then eat or drink it all. Maybe a grape flavoured one. Yummm...those taste THE best.  
  
He looked through the shelf of them, finding a liquid cold reliever that was grape flavoured. Ages 4 - 10: take 2 tablespoons every 4 hours. Well, I guess I'll just down the whole bottle then. He soon payed for it and headed out. Aw crap! Where   
am I supposed to do this?! I can't go back home. I can't tell anyone I'm doing this either! I know where.  
  
Koushirou ran and ran. He entered what seemed at first to be a garden, but then he turned and saw gravestones. He walked around for awhile until he sat down. "Mom, Dad, it's me, Koushirou, your son. I don't know what to do. My life just isn't turning out the way I wanted it to. I feel as if no one loves me. I'm too perfect at everything I've done in my life so far. Maybe today I could see you again. I never knew anything about you. I'm sure you were very pretty, Mom. And, Dad, I knew how smart you were." He started to open the "childproof" seal on the bottle. "Yes. I'm going to die now. Then we can be a happy and loveing family again in whateevr the afterlife is like. Forever..."  
  
"Koushirou!"  
  
He turned around quickly. "Jyou?! What are you doing here?"  
  
It was almost a natural reflex; Jyou sat down and hugged the boy close and tight to him. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Jyou," there were tears streaming down his face now, "I don't know what came over me. I just wanted to die. I don't like being so perfect. I can't even remember the last time I've actually made a mistake!"  
  
"But, why? Why did you come here?"  
  
"Jyou, I've never told anyone before, but my parents aren't really my parents. My real Mom and Dad were both killed in a car accident, and so, I was adopted by their cloest relatives. Jyou, is it okay if you leave me alone for a bit." He looked back at the gravestones.  
  
"Sure, Koushirou-chan." With that, Jyou got up and left.  
  
"Hey, Jyou-kun."  
  
"Yeah?" Jyou asked turning around.  
  
Koushirou threw him the bottle. "You take it. Smash it against something, or something."  
  
"Okay." Jyou left leaving Koushirou alone.  
  
He turned back and faced the gravestones. "Mom, Dad, I don't think I woud have been able to do it, anyway." Koushirou noticed a tear run down his face, and then streams of tears. "I just wish you were still here. I didn't even get a chance to know you. I don't think it's fair!" He put his crying face into his hands.  
  
"Don't cry...little one."  
  
Koushirou quickly looked up. There was a man and a woman standing there. They were wearing outfits that you wouldn't find around a city.  
  
"Who are you?" Koushirou asked.  
  
"Don't cry...little one." The woman bent down to him. "What are you so sad about?"  
  
"My Mom and Dad. They died in a car accident a while ago, when I was only a little kid. I don't remember anything about them."  
  
The woman held Koushirou in her lap now holding him closely. "I'm sure they're always with you. Do you come here often to see them?"  
  
"No. I've only been here one other time when my adoptive parents brought me here."  
  
"We come here all the time. I guess you can say that we live here." She giggled. "You should come by here more often and see us. It can get lonely in a graveyard."  
  
Koushirou started crying again. "I wish I knew them."  
  
"Don't cry...little one." She seemed to quietly hum the words. She started to rock back in forth. Koushirou thought that he might fall asleep in her arms. She was gentle and her humming was beautiful. "Don't cry...little one. We will always be here, so come anytime."  
  
"Thank you," Koushirou said sleepily, but he kept awake. "By the way, my name is Koushirou."  
  
"I'm Usagi, and this is my husband, Mamoru."  
  
"Come, Usa-ko, we are needed," Mamoru said.  
  
Usagi stood, gently taking Koushirou off her. "Remember don't cry little one, we'll always be here, so come back anytime."  
  
"Why are you here so often?"  
  
"It's good to cheer people up a little when they're sad over a loss, but we've been waiting for someone special to come."  
  
"If you don't mind me asking..."  
  
"Ask me anything."  
  
"Who are you waiting for?"  
  
"We were waiting for someone very special to come and see us."  
  
"Okay," Koushirou said, "and thank you!" Usagi smiled and giggled a bit and then left, alongside Mamoru.  
  
Koushirou turned to face the gravestones. "Huh? What in the world?" Koushirou faced the stones only to see that flowers blossomed in front of them. "How did they get there?"  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I wonder how long it takes to talk to dead people?" Jyou wondered. He was at the entrance of the graveyard leaning against one of the poles to the entrance. In front of him lay the remains of a shattered bottle of purple liquid. "I shouldn't hurry him, though. I had no idea about his parents."  
  
"Jyou!" Koushirou came running up to him. "I'm ready to go home now."  
  
"Good." Jyou put his arm around Koushirou. "You still wanna play video games?"  
  
"Did you bring anymore?"  
  
"Yup! I brought Playstation, too. I have a whole bunch of codes for some of the games too."  
  
"Jyou-kun! I can't believe you! When did you ever become so obsessed with video games?!"  
  
"Ever since my dad bought me one for my birthday. I never thought I would get so addicted to it, but after a few weeks, I found myself to be playing them at least 14 hours a day, and spending my hard-earned money on all video games and equipment."  
  
Koushirou laughed and they walked away together.  
  
The End 


End file.
